Crazy and Wierd love story
by smoky1989
Summary: General Grievous capture Shaak Ti and now there is a hunt to find her.
1. Chapter1

Grievous walk down the hall way wondering if any nuisance Jedi would come and fight him and he can win more favor in Count Dooku. He reach his chamber on the ship, he sat down and think to himself,

_I wonder if I could capture a Jedi Knight today or kill a Jedi, I don't have to worry about failing Count Dooku once more._

A droid walk in his chamber,

"Sir a Jedi aboard our ship." The general gave him(the droid) a cold stare ,

"Don't lie to me" said the General suspiciously.

"I'm not sir this time it's Shaak Ti" " Goody" thought the general, " Kill time."

He walked with the droid to the hall way where he met Shaak Ti with her light saber ready to slice Grievous into twos. _Oh no,_" He thought, _Am I really going to do it? Wait! I can_ _capture her?_ He ignited his light saber ready to fight her or kill her. "We meet again General..." _Grievous_ thought the General,_ C'mon it's not that difficult._

"Shaleel" Shaak Ti smirk.

"How dare you call me that." he growled and he started to swing his light saber at the jedi. She got in defense and started to swing back. Grievous kick her real hard to the point she went flying." F**k you Shaak Ti!" Shaak Ti got up slowly, her stomach was in great pain. Grievous came up to her and step on her. Shaak Ti scream in pain don't know what to do.

" Too bad Obi wan is not here to save you." said Grievous with a laugh that ended with a cough. "Or is he" said voice behind Grievous. Grievous turn around viciously and kick Obi Wan. General ran up to Obi-Wan and kick him again, this time harder. After he did that he went back and pick up Shaak Ti and carried her to his shuttle. Once he got to the hangar, he enter the shuttle and sat Shaak Ti on the bench. He start the ship and he started to head towards a random planet.

Obi -wan ran to the hangar, he got inside his starfighter and head towards the Republican fleet hangar. Once he landed in the hangar Ahsoka was already there.

" Where Shaak Ti? ask Tano She look at Obi-Wan who look like he been through a lot lately

" She got captured by Grievous for the first time in her life." answer Obi-Wan

"Oh what are you going to tell the council?" ask Ahsoka while her and Obi-Wan walking to the communication room.

"Don't know yet we'll see what they say first then go from there." As they continue walking and thinking about their next move. They finally made it to the communication room, Obi-Wan turn on the hologram and it seem the Jedi council arguing over Facebook names. Ahsoka and Obi -Wan just stare and listen to them argue over facebook names. "Mines gonna be sexy_Yoda." said the annoyed grand Jedi. "Mines be man_no hair_purple." said Mace Windu. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka just stood there and stared at them for a long time, then suddenly Plo Koon notice and said," Hey you guys look its Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and ..." looking for Shaak Ti. "Ey where Shaak Ti?" ask Mace. Obi -Wan gave them the look.(don't know what look just any look) "Mmmm Grievous it was." said Yoda. " Me and Ahsoka gonna look for her.

Grievous and Shaak landed on some random planet with a jungle. Their adventure is about to begin with Shaak Ti getting the hell away from Grievous. How the hell is she going to get away? Grievous walk out of the shuttle and drop Shaak Ti on the ground.

Poof! "Oww! My buns" yelled Shaak Ti

"Aww do you want me to kiss it?" teased Grievous. Shaak ti shot him a look.

"Oh wait I can't" he laughed then weezed," Shall we continue?" Shaak blush for some strange reason.

" Yes" she answered and they started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, a shuttle that carried two jedis and ten clones, one master and one padawan. Both trying to locate where Shaak Ti could be, probably somewhere on a random planet and a cyborg creeping her out. Obi-wan tried to link her hologram and her wrist comlink. Nothing work. Ahsoka and Master Kenobi were out of hope except for the clones.

" Lets try her phone, after all you all carry them." stated Captain Rex.

_We carry phones? I never thought of it but what type of phone do she carry?_ thought Obi-wan. He believes she carry a Iphone but maybe a Android phone . _I'll give it a try._ Obi -wan try calling her phone. It started to ring for a good three minutes then he hanged up.

" Master Kenobi! You didn't leave a voice mail." Ahsoka called him out.

" Too risky Ahsoka General Grievous might listen to it and might assume that we are coming to save her." responded Obi-wan. Ahsoka thoughts so more. _Something has to work. Oh wait duh we can sense her through the Force. Why we didn't thought of that in the first place. _

" Master Kenobi we never thought of this but we can find her through the Force." Obi-wan jump with joy, he never thought about connecting through the Force. He decided to give it a try to locate her through the Force.


End file.
